nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Estellion Sky Empire
The Estellion Empire (Imperial Year 4578 - ) is a vast sky empire that has existed since its inception by Arieta Lilty in Imperial Year 4578. It is the direct successor of the New Ashlan Empire, created after Arieta Lilty moved the Imperial Capitol from Ashla (now known as Darkside) to Estel. : Introduction A vast sky empire that has existed for countless millennium, it originally consisted only of the sky island Ashla. The expansion was painstaking, but Sky Island after Sky Island fell to them in proper sequence. They decided that they would stop on the Imperial Year 4578 , as the Flavian Trade Federation was in too strong a position to assail, and other kingdoms like the Frozen North were merely myth. At the start of the Rising Dark Era, the empire's capital was moved from Ashla to Estel and the former Sky Island has since been known as Darkside. The closest island to the Outer Rim was not abandoned and remained the Sector Capital. Despite this, the move infuriated the purist factions that were proud of their Ashlan bloodlines and thus began a rift in the political world of the empire. History Ashla being the capital is ensconced in the royalties (House Lilty) starting out there. Most of the highest noble houses have a similar reason for their airs. As the Ashlan Empire grew, it would have its own problems that afflict a growing empire. Most of the history of the empire, until its movement and renaming to the Estellion Empire can be found on the Ashlan Empire page. After the movement of the capital to Estel, the empire focused on inward growth. Leadership The empire has always been lead by the Empress, which had the title "The Apex", however after the events following the move to Estel the nobles demanded a council be created to keep the Empress in check, thus the Estellion Council was created, it consisted of six Viziers and one Grand Vizier and was based in Darkside. Though officially, the capital had moved to Estel, the Estellion Council and Royal Family had remained on Darkside. : The power struggle remained for another few thousand years and by the time of Uracca Lilty's rein the Grand Vizier had largely controlled most of the internal leadership of the empire, though the people's loyalty remained with The Apex, which was nothing but a figurehead title by this time. : Everything changed between Imperial Year 9990 and Imperial Year 9999, which saw the rise of three individuals that changed the entire leadership structure of the empire. Maetel Lilty, Esmira Lilty, and Mihli Lilty instituted mass reforms and changes throughout the empire, which was facing near economic collapse and invasion by the Pillar Alliance. : The title of Nadir was introduced and with it represented the cruelty of the empire, which began an upward spiral of leadership leading to the revival of the empire. : People and Culture Politics For the longest time, Estellion has been under a form of Aristocracy. The nobles make up the ruling class, deriving their power directly from the Apex. The nobles were given complete freedom with regard to governance of their citizens, who were regarded as little more than property. While the Nadir has made many progressive changes, but the rebellion of the nobles, known as the [[]], forced her to scale back the rate of progress. Nobles still have great power, but are limited by the Estellion Noble Judicial System, which checks the nobility for corruption or cruelty. They also check for any noble producing too many military units. They do not, however, interfere with taxation, Sky Island specific laws or their property without reason. The noble who rules the Sky Islands, despite the matriarchal House Lilty, are usually patriarchal. They have their families and relatives as their heirs or high government officials. Below them are usually more (bureaucratically) competent allies. The lower Government officials, skilled workers, farm owners and factory bosses form a middle class, which are beholden and protected by the Estellion Middle Judicial System, where they may sue others of their rank, or have the courts consider bringing a suit to the higher powers. Politically, any middle class member competent enough can raise himself to noble rank. Mostly, this is done though riches, great military/economic service or murder. The Estellion Noble Judicial System will overlook certain offenses, provided children of the nobles and certain members of staff are entrusted to their care. The peasant class make up between 75-90%, depending on the sky island. They have little powers, and a weak legal system. They can, however, protect themselves from things like over taxation or blacklisting. As the workforce, they are expected to do just that. They can raise their rank through job promotion, military service or plain luck. They have no special court system to appeal to, except for an anonymous hint system to the other two courts. Social status is among the most sought out goal for any commoner, some working their whole lives or selling their children for low ranking titles. The military is another option, with middle class and upper ranking officers guaranteed a low ranking title. Corruption Since breeding was the biggest factor in one's social status, Imperial society bent itself in favour of nobility. In the military, high nobles often were promoted simply for being of the nobility. Admirals were such because of their blood and not because of their capability. Lesser nobles and commoners simply had to appease a given high noble to progress in life. Because high nobles and commanding officers often used bribery and embezzling, company grade officers likewise resorted to such tactics. High nobles also felt entitled to steal from the good of the Empire to pursue their own interests. The only exceptions were the fleets, like the Ashla Fleet, where the officers were promoted due to skill or extreme loyalty. That being said, when one is offered a bribe by a high ranking noble, it is a comparatively large bribe, and hard to resist. This would allow powerful men to take control of entire Sky Islands. Even in more enlightened times, like Victoria Lilty's reign, many of her closest advisers were on the take. When Mihli Lilty came into power, she vested all power of nobility on herself, denying the high nobles ability to give titles. She then made it easier for skilled people to raise their military rank. She would also grant titles of nobility to 'heroes' and her Imperial Blades. This was one of the causes of the [[]] rebellion. Corruption yet exists in the common bribery, Geography See Also Notes |Carnelia||}} Category:Country Category:Fifth Swell Category:Era of the Admirals